


Хижина в лесу

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gaslighting, Gen, Historical References, Loneliness, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Вскоре после битвы за Нью-Йорк ЩИТ отсылает Стива в хижину посреди леса чтобы восстановиться.Это не кажется такой уж плохой идеей, пока Стив не начинает видеть Баки.





	Хижина в лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cabin in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012062) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 

> (перевод комментария автора) В пятнадцатом эпизоде второго сезона «Агентов Щ.И.Т» вскользь упоминается, что ЩИТ отослал Стива в уединённую хижину в лесу вскоре после того, как он был разморожен. «Зачем было делать это?», появилась у меня мысль, и из неё в итоге выросла эта история.

Они отправляют Стива в хижину в лесу потому, что хотят, чтобы он прекратил их позорить.

Разумеется, они не говорят этого прямо.

— Это — шанс отдохнуть от всего, — говорит Пенелопа.

Её работа — защищать Стива от мира, который хочет его узнать, иногда — хочет слишком сильно. Он подозревает, что ЩИТ выбрал её потому, что она — агент ЩИТа очень в духе двадцать первого века. Она женщина и американка азиатского происхождения (это, объясняет она, вежливый термин теперь, не «восточная»; Стив аккуратно записывает это в свой блокнот), и на её телефоне болтается брелок в форме радужного сердца. Её терпение почти неисчерпаемо. Стив почти уверен, что он в конце концов исчёрпывает его.

— Это чтобы вы могли узнать о двадцать первом веке в своём собственном темпе, — продолжает объяснять она. — Вы сможете отдохнуть на природе, расслабиться.

— Именно этим я должен был заниматься во время моей прошлой поездки, — раздражённо говорит Стив.

Выбраться из Нью-Йорка, думает он. Убраться подальше от репортёров, потеряться на объездных дорогах, познакомиться со странным новым местом, которым стала его страна, без любопытных взглядов прессы, направленных на него каждую секунду.

Он не сразу понимает, что в этом веке _все_ — журналисты. Продавцы в супермаркетах снимают себя, задавая ему вопросы о том, как ему двадцать первый век. Группа подростков с многочисленными пирсингами спрашивает его, что он думает об их татуировках, и они явно разочарованы, когда его реакцией оказывается не восторг (он думает, что они ужасны, но ещё он думает, что мода часто бывает именно такой: ужасной; вспомнить хотя бы парики восемнадцатого века с кораблями на макушках). Официантка-блондинка средних лет спрашивает его, доверительно наклоняясь вперёд, что он думает о том, что во главе ЩИТа — _чёрный мужчина_.

Это легко. Стив различает расовые предрассудки с первого взгляда. Он отвечает, что думает, что это замечательно, и подавляет каждую из нелестных мыслей, которые когда-либо имел о Фьюри.

В конце концов, белый директор точно так же разрешил бы эксперименты с Тессерактом. _Кто угодно_ разрешил бы эксперименты с Тессерактом. Поэтому Стив отказался предоставить Пегги свои координаты, когда разбил самолёт Красного Черепа во льдах Арктики — он знал, что Союзники начнут эксперименты, едва получив в свои руки Тессеракт.

У него есть номер Пегги. Он размышляет о том, чтобы позвонить ей. Он сидит в одиночестве в чисто убранной комнате мотеля и смотрит на свой телефон. Она основала ЩИТ. ЩИТ решил использовать Тессеракт в военных целях. Точно так же, как ГИДРА.

Он не звонит ей. Он уезжает из мотеля с первыми лучами солнца и отправляется дальше.

Он останавливается у «Старбакса», чтобы купить кофе и немного взбодриться. Крепкий мужчина требует мнения Капитана Америка о войне во Вьетнаме. Стив, уже озадаченный совершенно непонятным меню, выпаливает:

— Что такое Вьетнам?

После этого люди неделями крутят эту запись. Стив вежливо улыбается, смотря на то, как выглядит идиотом снова и снова.

Именно это побуждает ЩИТ нанять Пенелопу. Они устали смотреть на то, как Стив выглядит идиотом на Youtube и надеются, что она сумеет предотвратить хотя бы часть катастроф.

— Вы наверняка знаете Вьетнам как французский Индокитай, — объясняет Пенелопа.

Стив слышал о французском Индокитае. Не слишком много. Он на другой стороне земного шара, и Стив не может представить, зачем бы его изоляционистская нация, которую пришлось силком тащить на Вторую мировую, стала воевать там.

— Что нам сделал французский Индокитай?

— Ну, после того, как Китай перешёл к коммунизму… — начинает Пенелопа.

— Китай перешёл к коммунизму? — блеет Стив.

— В 1949-ом.

Это объясняет, почему люди тыкали ему в лицо предметами с этикетками на них _«сделано в Китае»_ так, будто это непременно должно разозлить его.

— Так, — начинает Стив осторожно, — это значит, что Китай — больше не наш союзник?

В ответ на это Пенелопа пускается в очередное объяснение о текущей геополитической ситуации, в ходе которого выясняется, что Израиль — страна в современном мире, а не место со страниц Библии, а потом Пенелопа рассказывает ему о Холокосте.

— Но как это могло произойти? — потрясённо спрашивает Стив, потому что как могли даже _нацисты_... — и они проводят остаток вечера, обсуждая Холокост и природу человеческого зла, и так и не возвращаются ко Вьетнаму.

Соломинкой, которая ломает спину верблюда, становится какой-то мелкий паренёк, который спрашивает, трахались ли они с Баки, и Стив поднимает его за воротник, притискивает к стене и рычит ему в лицо:

— Не смей оскорблять Баки Барнса.

Если бы _кто угодно_ обвинил их в этом в сороковых, это было бы всё равно что попросить об ударе в лицо. Это обвинение было бы нацелено на одно — разрушить репутацию Баки навсегда, просто задав вопрос, и репутацию Стива тоже, и единственная хорошая защита в этой ситуации — нападение, _особенно_ если обвинение — правда.

Стив пытается объяснить это Пенелопе (за исключением последней части), пока Пенелопа пытается рассказать ему о движении за права секс-меньшинств, и всё заканчивается тем, что они кричат друг на друга, пока Стив не понимает, что кричит на женщину, и он замолкает, а Пенелопа заканчивает с «гомофобный ублюдок!».

Они свирепо смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Он знал, что делал, — настаивает Стив.

Пенелопа вскидывает руки.

— У него был значок с радужным флагом на рюкзаке! — кричит она, и, когда Стив не понимает, кричит ещё громче: — Скорее всего, он _сам_ гей! Он надеялся, что вы будете для него примером для подражания!

В этот момент мозг Стива попросту перегружается. Он прислоняется к бетонной стене и соскальзывает вниз, садясь на запорошенный песком асфальт в переулке. Он помнит радужное сердце-брелок на её телефоне. Он разочаровал её лично, он видит это, она надеялась, что он и Баки…

— _Вы_ же не думаете…

— Нет, — говорит она. Её голос звучит устало. — Вы из сороковых, — это она говорит больше себе, чем ему. — Чего я ожидала?

_О, чего мы только не делали в сороковых_, думает Стив. Но молчание длиной в целую жизнь не даёт ему сказать этого вслух.

Видео с тем, как он прижал к стене того парня, становится вирусным. Именно тогда директор Фьюри заговаривает о хижине.

Пенелопа не едет с ним. Только Стив, озеро и лес. Ему доставляют еду и книги каждые три дня (они хотят, чтобы он попробовал электронные книги, но это слишком странно). Ещё у него есть ежедневный звонок-проверка. Его огорчает то, что теперь он говорит не с Пенелопой.

— Она рассержена на меня? — спрашивает он на второй день.

— Разумеется, нет, — уверяет его её преемник. Он вежлив и сердечен, его искусственное и привлекательное лицо напоминает лицо человека, который хочет вам что-то продать. Стив думает, что его зовут Крис.

— Не могли бы вы сказать ей, — начинает Стив, но теряет самообладание. Он запоздало осознаёт, что она бы думала о нём лучше, признайся он, что он и Баки…

Может быть, он бы смог это сказать, если бы они с Пенелопой разговаривали наедине. Но он не может рассказать ничего этому безупречно вежливому, улыбающемуся человеку.

— Скажите ей, что мне жаль, — заканчивает он. — Я понимаю, что поставил её в трудное положение. Я просто хотел защитить Баки… — он запинается. — Я думал, что хотя бы в этот раз смогу защитить его.

***

Стив — городской парень. Для него находится не очень много занятий в хижине посреди великого Ничего. Он не учился рыбачить или охотиться. Он достаёт каноэ и учится грести по озеру. Это могло бы быть даже неплохо, если бы с ним в лодке, с ним здесь, был кто-то ещё. С тех пор, как он вступил в армию, он привык есть, спать, чёрт, даже пользоваться туалетом рядом с примерно двадцатью другими парнями. Ему странно быть совсем одному.

— Я подумал, — говорит Стив Крису. Крис улыбается, — может, мне стоит принять приглашение Тони.

Улыбка Криса потухает на мгновение. Стиву это напоминает о том, как рябь расходится по глади тихого пруда после того, как бросишь в него гальку.

— Вы хотите отправиться в башню Старка?

— Я думал о его другом доме. Башню всё ещё ремонтируют, верно? Или нет? Кто знает, как быстро в двадцать первом веке могут исправить такие повреждения?

К лицу Криса возвращается его обычное безмятежное спокойствие.

— Нам кажется, что хорошей идеей будет чтобы вы ещё какое-то время оставались вне поля зрения общественности, — говорит Крис. — Учитывая вещи, которые говорят онлайн…

Он вертит этим перед носом у Стива словно приманкой на крючке. Стив попадается.

— Что говорят онлайн?

— О, неважно, — говорит Крис. — Просто постарайтесь насладиться отдыхом. Когда вы в прошлый раз на самом деле отдыхали?

Стив охотится по сети за «вы с Баки трахались?» видео. Он впервые обнаруживает, что под ним есть комментарии. Половина из них — ужасные люди, которые думают, что он должен был поступить с тем парнем куда хуже. Другая половина думает, что Стив — ужасный человек.

Его шею покалывает. Его уши покалывает. Он не просто один — один Бог знает где, — но и один в мире, действительно один. Людям, которых он ненавидит, он нравится, а люди, которые ему нравятся, презирают его.

У него возникает внезапное невыносимое ощущение, что кто-то стоит за его спиной. Он разворачивает свой стул, но там никого нет. У него за спиной стол и стена за ним, и никто не _может_ стоять там, но он всё ещё чувствует там кого-то, кого-то, готового вцепиться ему в шею.

***

Той ночью он впервые видит Баки. Он моет сковороду (он жарил яичницу себе на ужин). Он продолжает поглядывать через плечо (чувство, что кто-то у него прямо за спиной, не исчезает), поглядывать в окно, и одним из этих быстрых взглядов краем глаза в окне он видит...

Баки. Во всяком случае, он так думает. Всего на мгновение, среди деревьев, а потом Стив выбегает с намыленной сковородой в руке, крича «Баки! Баки!».

Но у леса, когда он добегает до него, никого нет. Нет следов ног. Может быть, здесь и есть след, по которому он мог бы пойти, если бы знал, как (Стив оглядывает подлесок, будто может внезапно развить способность понимать значение сломанной ветки), но он городской парень, и совершенно не разбирается в этом. Дум-Дум всегда занимался такими вещами. Мыльная вода стекает со сковороды в руках Стива на мёртвые листья. Его сердце заполошно стучит.

Должно быть, это была игра света.

Но он видит его снова следующим утром, очень рано (Стив взял за привычку вставать рано, очень рано, как доставщик газет). Он снова стоит у кромки леса, или так кажется, и Стив снова вылетает из дома — на этот раз он не кричит, — и там снова никого нет, и нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то сбежал через лес.

Хуже всего приходится, когда он спит на полу (он больше не может спать в постели; она ощущается ненадёжно, будто пружинящий матрас может сбросить его на пол), и когда он просыпается, в окне — лицо Баки. Он заглядывает внутрь. Его лицо так ясно различимо в лунном свете, оно сердито, — бледный овал в море черноты. Стив вскакивает на ноги через мгновение, бросается через комнату ещё через одно, и протягивает руку через окно, чтобы схватить лицо в стекле.

Там никого нет. Всё, что ему остаётся — окровавленная рука.

Баки преследует его, как призрак. Баки зол. Потому что Стив позволил ему умереть. Потому что попытка Стива защитить доброе имя Баки просто заставила их обоих выглядеть парой гомофобных ублюдков. Потому что Стив солгал…

В кухне начинает светлеть с приближающимся рассветом. Неяркий серый свет будит Стива. Он встаёт и моет руки (мелкие порезы на руках уже залечиваются), наливает себе стакан воды и медленно пьёт, наблюдая за тем, как небо светлеет и становится лавандового цвета.

Баки не преследует его. Он не призрак. Это чушь. Стив сходит с ума. У него боевая психическая травма — почему-то недели спустя после последнего боя. Раньше он спал под залпы как ребёнок, а теперь трескается по швам под давлением покоя и мира.

Ежедневный звонок Стива значится в расписании в десять. Он пытается взять себя в руки, и это удаётся ему лишь наполовину.

— Как вы сегодня? — спрашивает Крис.

Стиву приходится дважды прочистить горло, прежде чем он может сказать:

— Не очень хорошо.

— Что ж, это отлично, — искренне говорит Крис.

Стив опешивает. А потом он понимает, что Крис просто его не слушает.

Он хотел показать Крису порезы на руке — некоторые из худших всё ещё видны, — но он не может поднять её. Ему кажется, что кто-то приклеил её к его коленям. Он один в этом мире, и все мертвы, и…

Только — нет. Не все. У него всё ещё есть тот номер телефона.

— Могу я поговорить с Пегги? — спрашивает Стив. — Пегги Картер.

— Пегги Картер? — эхом отзывается Крис. — О, я так не думаю. Знаете, она в больнице.

— Она… о, — говорит Стив.

Она умрёт прежде чем он вновь увидит её. Внезапно он уверен в этом.

— Она очень больна, — говорит Крис. — Слишком больна, чтобы говорить с вами.

— Спросите её! — кричит Стив.

— Знаете, мы так и не смогли рассказать ей о вас, — Крис всё ещё улыбается. — Шок может убить её. Мы бы не хотели этого, верно?

Внезапно Стив чувствует себя совершенно спокойным. Крис — враг. Есть только две вещи, которые можно сделать с человеком вроде этого — ударить его в лицо или убраться как можно дальше.

И экран компьютера делает первое невозможным, так что...

— Нет, — соглашается Стив. Он тоже улыбается. — Думаю, сегодня вечером я отправлюсь в поход. Прочищу голову.

— О, отлично! Физическая нагрузка будет вам очень полезна.

Он уйдёт ко всем чертям. Вот что он сделает. Он возьмёт всю еду в хижине, которую сможет вместить в свой рюкзак, и пойдёт, пока не доберётся до цивилизации, а потом доберётся автостопом до Вашингтона и увидит Пегги. Всё будет в порядке, когда он увидит Пегги.

А если она и впрямь слишком больна, чтобы встречаться с ним?

Тогда, может быть, он пойдет к Тони. Или к Дум-Думу; в его личном деле говорилось, что он тоже всё ещё жив. Главное — он снова будет среди людей, он не будет один, не будет _здесь_.

Стив запаковывает большую часть продуктов из кухни. Не консервы — Стив читал Джека Лондона; он знает, что только глупцы берут консервы в походы, — но всё остальное. Орехи, крекеры, сухофрукты, сыр, и всё, что он сможет съесть, не готовя перед этим. Он варит вкрутую яйца, лежащие в холодильнике и кладёт их тоже. Он находит упаковки с водой в бутылках, которые прислал ЩИТ и рассовывает их по своему рюкзаку в каждый свободный угол.

Стив всегда хотел пойти в поход в детстве. Баки хвастался тем, как ходил в походы с дядей из Шелбивилля, и Стив всегда насмехался («Кто хочет провести лето так далеко от города?»), но только потому, что завидовал.

Поверх всего Стив кладёт толстое шерстяное одеяло и кусок брезента. Они сохранят всё сухим.

Потом он делает себе сэндвич, наполняет флягу водой — и он готов. Даже со всеми бутылками его рюкзак всё ещё легче, чем во времена Второй Мировой. Никакого оружия.

И даже тяжёлый рюкзак — не проблема для суперсолдата.

Он отправляется.

Стив не проводил много времени в лесу в детстве. Зато провёл достаточно во время войны, и он слегка волнуется, что будет представлять снайперов на каждом дереве и вздрагивать от каждой хрустнувшей под ногами ветки. Но ему гораздо спокойнее, чем он ожидал. Лес сильно отличается от тех, что были в Европе. Почти все деревья — ели и сосны, и земля покрыта толстой подушкой из опавшей хвои, пружинящей под его ногами. Поют птицы. Воздух пахнет вкусно, как в Рождество. В нём нет зловония пороха или кордита.

Стив насвистывает несколько тактов «Джингл Беллс». Но это — на куплет больше, чем нужно: он останавливается, его сердце грохочет в груди, волоски на его затылке встают дыбом, он убеждён, что этот невинный свист привлёк внимание снайпера глубоко в лесах, и сейчас он наводит оружие…

Но никакого выстрела за этим, разумеется, не следует. Нет никакого снайпера. Здесь никого нет, говорит он себе, и почти верит. В этих лесах нет ни одного человека, кроме него. Только Стив и поющие птицы.

После этого он оставляет свист им. Сначала он идёт осторожно, но довольно скоро страх начинает исчезать. На мили и мили вокруг нет абсолютно никого. Глупо так красться.

Скоро Стив уверенно шагает вперёд. Иногда он прислушивается — когда слышит, к примеру, хруст сломанной ветки, — но эти леса полны белок, енотов, кроликов. Он замечает след оленя на тропе и останавливается ненадолго чтобы полюбоваться на него. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя бойскаутом со страниц какой-нибудь книги.

Бойскауты в книгах, казалось, всегда встречали медведей. У Стива нет винтовки, нет даже служебного револьвера. Он надеется, что ЩИТ расположил свою хижину где-то, где нет медведей.

Но, несмотря на эти волнения, он чувствует себя лучше, чем чувствовал на протяжении недель до этого. Чистый воздух помогает ему думать яснее. Он идёт в довольно хорошем темпе, спускаясь по склону — он читал где-то, что если потеряешься в лесу, нужно всегда спускаться вниз. Спускайся, пока не найдёшь воду, а потом следуй по течению. Вода всегда приведёт к людям.

Он так пристально ищет признаки присутствия воды, что не видит — что бы он ни рассмотрел в воздухе, что могло бы предупредить его о наличии силового поля. Но может быть, он не увидел бы ничего, даже если бы знал, на что именно обращать внимание.

В любом случае, он идёт прямо на него. В одну секунду он уверенно идёт вперёд, в другую его отшвыривает назад, всё его тело застывает, сведённое судорогой, как будто он — персонаж мультфильма, которого только что ударило током.

Он не помнит, как его тело ударяется о землю.

***

— Ты меня слышишь, тупица? Господи _Боже_, ты просто шёл прямо на это силовое поле.

Веки Стива вздрагивают. Он не может сказать, как долго был без сознания. Мир кажется таким, будто на него не навели фокус, всё смазанное и слишком яркое, и голос одновременно слишком громок и едва различим.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты жив, — говорит голос. Он звучит раздражённо и знакомо, раздражающе знакомо, особенно когда произносит: — Придурок, ты что, _пытаешься_ убить себя?

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Он пытается подняться, но получается лишь немного, прежде чем он снова падает на спину, тяжело, загнанно дыша. Всё это чувствуется так, будто кто-то обколол новокаином всё его тело — не совсем достаточно чтобы снять боль, но достаточно, чтобы сделать его медленным и вялым.

— Просто лежи, — говорит голос. — Идиот.

А потом его владелец появляется в поле зрения, наклоняется над Стивом, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и Стив узнаёт его.

— Баки? — бормочет Стив. Но у него не получается сказать ясно и громко.

Он умер. Это единственное возможное объяснение. Он умер и попал в чистилище, потому что он никак не мог попасть прямо на небеса (и, будь он на небесах, ему не было бы больно), и, одновременно с этим, Баки никак не мог попасть в ад.

Стало быть, чистилище.

Чистилище во многом похоже на Землю, что разумно, думает Стив. Он не то чтобы в состоянии вести теологические дискуссии сейчас.

— Баки, — говорит он снова, на этот раз более чётко.

— Твой взгляд наконец сфокусировался, — тихо говорит Баки. У него на подбородке щетина, и у него длинные волосы. Некоторые из одноклассников Стива носили свои так. Те, что были не такими, как все, и читали слишком много Оскара Уайльда. — Это хорошо.

Супер. Он в чистилище двадцать первого века, где будет очищен от греха — как Пенелопа назвала это? — гомофобии.

— Ты шёл прямо на это силовое поле, придурок, — говорит Баки. — Тебе повезло, что ты жив. Пошевели для меня пальцами.

Стив шевелит.

— Силовое поле? — бормочет он. Для него это звучит как научная фантастика. Но он живёт в будущем: здесь всё — научная фантастика. А потом он бормочет: — Я жив?

Баки фыркает:

— Едва. Теперь пошевели пальцами ног.

Он жив.

Это всё же не чистилище.

Баки тоже жив?

— Я не могу понять, шевелишь ли ты пальцами в этих чёртовых сапогах, — говорит Баки. — Попробуй всей ногой.

Стив двигает ногой.

— Баки, — говорит он слабо.

— И какого _чёрта_ ты продолжаешь называть меня Баки?

— Потому что ты — он, — говорит Стив. Но его голос становится тише и тише, пока он говорит это: он один, ему больно, и он ни в чём не уверен, и, в конце концов, он видел Баки краем глаза целые дни до этого. — Разве нет?

— Если и так, я об этом не знаю.

На глазах Стива выступают слёзы. Он хочет вытереть их, но слабо поднимает руку лишь на несколько дюймов, прежде чем она снова падает на сосновые иголки, тяжёлая, как свинец.

— Не плачь, — приказывает человек, который не Баки. — Может, я и он. Я ни черта не помню.

— Не помнишь? — в груди у Стива поднимается, трепещет надежда.

— Нет, — голос человека, который может быть Баки, всё же звучит раздражённо. — А теперь заткнись. Не думаю, что тебе следует разговаривать.

— Почему нет?

И внезапно Баки — Стив слишком устал, чтобы не думать о нём как о Баки, — усмехается.

— Потому что это раздражает, — говорит он, но в его тоне сквозит нежность, и Стив не против. — И тебе нужно беречь силы, чтобы вернуться в хижину. Как думаешь, ты сможешь встать?

— Да, — отвечает Стив, потому что это его автоматический ответ любому, кто спрашивает, может ли он что-то сделать.

Но очень быстро становится ясно, что он не может. Ему не то чтобы больно, но всё его тело тяжёлое и обмякшее, будто он превратился в резиновую куклу.

— Хорошо, — безропотно говорит Баки, — я понесу тебя.

Он поднимает Стива на руки. Баки относил его домой так несколько раз, когда Стив был меньше, после того, как Стив слишком много выпил или ввязался в действительно жестокую драку, и всё так же — то, как этот парень держит его в руках, то, как прижимает к себе, прижимает к своему плечу так, что нос Стива утыкается ему в шею.

Никто не прикасался к нему с сороковых. Не похоже, что люди любят это делать в этом столетии. Вероятно, потому, что они начинают обвинять друг друга в гомосексуальности в ту же секунду, когда два мужчины улыбнутся друг другу.

И конечно же, это было правдой, о Стиве и Баки, тот чёртов ребёнок был прав. Но ты не сидишь, сложа руки и не позволяешь кому-то втаптывать своего лучшего друга в грязь только потому, что то, что этот кто-то про него говорит — _правда_.

Кожа этого парня пахнет как кожа Баки — просто запах кожи, будто Баки только что принял душ и смыл с себя запахи пива, сигарет и лосьона после бритья. Стив закрывает глаза и из его глаз снова текут слёзы.

— Баки, — говорит он. Теперь, когда он закрыл глаза, поднять веки слишком сложно. — Я скучал по тебе.

Баки просто продолжает шагать, легко, сосновые иголки хрустят у него под ботинками. Он поднимает руку к тому месту, где плечо Стива переходит в шею, и мягко сжимает.

— Я с тобой, — говорит он. — Я с тобой, тупица. Всё в порядке.

***

Когда Стив просыпается, он снова в своей постели в хижине, смотрит в окно на раскидистые лапы ели.

В первые моменты после пробуждения он склонен думать, что всё было сном: всё это, возможно, всё с тех пор, как он умер во льдах (врачи говорили, что он не совсем умер тогда, но Стив не может думать об этом никак иначе).

Но потом он шевелится, и его тело вспоминает, что оно — одна сплошная рана. Ему кажется, что он с разбега врезался в кирпичную стену. И в каком-то смысле так и было: он столкнулся с тем силовым полем.

И если силовое поле на самом деле было…

Он встаёт с постели так быстро, что теряет равновесие и падает на пол. Он всё ещё в той же одежде, в которой был вчера, минус обувь, и именно так Баки обычно укладывал его в постель, когда он был пьян, помогал ему снять ботинки и клал поверх одеяла всё ещё полностью одетым…

В хижине пахнет куриным супом миссис Барнс.

Он всё ещё не полностью контролирует своё тело. Ему приходится взяться за столбик кровати, чтобы подняться на ноги, и он пересекает спальню, шатаясь между предметами мебели: от кровати до комода к двери, прислоняясь к каждому их них, когда доходит до него.

Но силы возвращаются к нему, пока он идёт, возвращаются, когда его носа достигает аромат пекущегося печенья (как раз такого, какое делала миссис Барнс), и он спускается вниз, помогая себе удержаться прямо всего лишь рукой на стене.

Его сердце бьётся о рёбра как птица, которая отчаянно хочет вылететь из клетки. Он достигает кухонной двери, и смотрит внутрь, чтобы обнаружить…

...Странного человека, стоящего у его плиты.

— Привет, лентяй, — говорит ему странный человек. Он звучит бодро, так, будто имеет полное право быть здесь. — Рад, что ты наконец проснулся.

Стив стоит в дверях. Он слегка покачивается и поднимает руку к двери, чтобы не упасть.

— Кто вы?

— Брок Рамлоу, — человек открывает дверцу духовки и заглядывает внутрь. Из неё выплывает облако жара.

— Как вы сюда попали?

Рамлоу закрывает дверцу духовки. Впервые, кажется, он уделяет Стиву всё своё внимание.

— Ты не помнишь? — спрашивает он. — Я принёс тебя обратно в хижину вчера, после того, как ты чуть не поджарил себе мозги, врезавшись в силовое поле.

— О, — голос Стива слаб.

— Ты ни черта не соображал, — Рамлоу пересекает расстояние между ними, кладёт большую руку Стиву на плечо и сжимает. — Называл меня Баки.

Стив чувствует себя размером с муравья. Раздавленного муравья на кухонном полу.

— Мне так жаль.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Ты хотя бы не звал меня мамочкой, — Рамлоу возвращается к духовке. Он мешает что-то в кастрюле. — Голоден? Куриный суп готов, и печенье допечётся через минуту-две.

Стив чувствует себя пустым, но не в том смысле, который подразумевает, что он голоден. Но он — дитя Великой депрессии, и не может отказаться от еды.

— Да, — говорит Стив медленно, выдавливая из себя эти слова. — Я бы поел.

***

Пирс стоит за двухсторонним зеркалом, хмуро смотря на актива через стекло. Ток только что завершил свою работу, и актив, задыхаясь, повисает в кресле на ремнях, приковывающих его к нему.

— Хотите, чтобы мы подготовили его к новой миссии, сэр? — спрашивает техник.

Пирс смотрит через стекло. Грудь актива тяжело вздымается. Они могли бы совершенно нейтрализовать Капитана Америка, если бы актив выполнил его приказ не контактировать с целью, оставаться для неё призраком на краю зрения. У Капитана Америка мог бы через неделю случиться нервный срыв. Но нет.

Он был ранен, сказал актив Пирсу так, будто это всё объясняло.

— Нет, — говорит Пирс. — Он уже сделал более чем достаточно.


End file.
